The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for measuring an analog channel resistance of a semiconductor device.
In general, an analog channel resistance is measured in a typical MOS (Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) transistor structure by respectively applying voltages to a gate, a drain, a source, and a substrate (bulk) using a source monitoring unit (SMU) of a semiconductor parameter analyzer. Then, a current is measured at a port of the semiconductor parameter analyzer, which applies a voltage, thereby allowing calculation of a ratio of the applied voltage and the measured current.
The analog channel resistance measured by the SMU may contain an external resistance of the semiconductor device, which may cause an error in the measured analog channel resistance. That is, the ohmic resistance caused by interconnecting a metal line to another metal line through a via or a contact, and electrically connecting a MOS transistor to the semiconductor parameter analyzer, may be much higher than the analog channel resistance of the MOS transistor. As a result, it may be difficult to accurately measure the analog channel resistance of the MOS transistor.